Revisiting Woman Wept
by RoseTylerRun
Summary: During her travels across universes using the Dimension Cannon, Rose revisits Woman Wept and meets someone who thought he'd never see her again.


This fic is based upon a manip I created on my tumblr several weeks back. If you wish to see the manip it is on RoseTylerRun's account under the edits tab. I will also link it up on my profile here. I must say, I love the idea of Twelve and Rose. I think they would have a lot of potential together, more so than Rose and Eleven ever had. I think Rose would definitely be into the silver fox thing Capaldi has going on, and she would do a good job soothing his rough edges. Anyway, enough talking, onto the fic!

* * *

Rose Tyler felt the tug of the dimension cannon on her navel as she was propelled to yet another universe. Since she and the team at Torchwood in Pete's universe had gotten the dimension cannon working, she had been going almost non-stop in her quest to find The Doctor. She only took breaks when Pete or her mother forced the issue.

To be honest, she was exhausted. She had witnessed so much in so many universes, some of which were so wrong, the sheer thought of them made her skin crawl. Other universes she had discovered were extremely close to her own, but some key factor was off. In one, JFK had never been assassinated, and in the process changed the tone of politics in the states. Another universe had stayed the same until World War II, but Hitler had conquered the UK and had used that as a launching pad for conquering the rest of the world. That was one of the first universes she had feared for her life among fellow humans.

Now, she had discovered she believed was the correct universe, yet it was still difficult calibrating the cannon to launch her to a specific year in a specific location. She was currently trying to calibrate the cannon to lock onto the TARDIS's signature. There were probably millions of instances of that particular TARDIS in her universe; however, it was still better than the infinite amount of places she could land without that specification.

Snapping out of her reflection, Rose landed. The first thing she noticed after swallowing back the nausea induced by dimension cannon travel was that it was freezing. Where had the cannon landed her this time?

She looked around and knew immediately. She was on Woman Wept. All the memories hit her with the force of a brick wall. She remembered ice skating there with The Doctor in his ninth regeneration. Most days she was able to function normally and deal with the memories as they came. Sometimes a scent or a sight caused all the memories to come back and overwhelm her. This was almost one of those times.

She blinked away the tears threatening to rise. Now was not the time. If the dimension cannon was successful, the TARDIS would be around here, and there was a chance she would find a previous version of The Doctor. While the cannon did have a sensor built in to avoid paradoxes, errors could happen, and Rose didn't want to risk her future, or the universe's, because she was careless.

She looked around further. The TARDIS was not in site. She figured she had an hour before the team at home would pull her back, so she might as well look around.

She started walking, crunching across the ice. Shivering, she pulled her jacket closer to her. This jacket was fairly decent for keeping her warm in most environments, but Woman Wept was pretty cold. She had bundled up in a parka the last time she had visited here. She wasn't in danger of freezing to death, but it was far from comfortable.

The planet was silent. No wildlife inhabited this planet, not since everything froze in that split second years before. It was eerie without The Doctor by her side, laughing and joking as they explored, but she had faced worse, much worse.

After coming around one of the large waves, she froze. There, about 50 yards in front of her, was The TARDIS, the beautiful TARDIS. She wanted to run to it and start banging on the door, but firmly resisted the urge. She had to be sure that she wouldn't cause a paradox. The exterior of The TARDIS looked different than the one she had traveled in, but it was still possible that this was one of his first eight regenerations who had yet to meet her.

Then she saw an unfamiliar, slim-figured, silver haired man step out of The TARDIS.

The silence of the planet clearly allowed Rose to hear his words "why? Why here? I remember this place, but why here?" He sounded slightly agitated.

Suddenly, he seemed to sense another presence and stiffened. Rose ducked back behind the wave where he couldn't see her.

"Hello! Is someone out there? I will give you five seconds to reveal yourself or I will consider you a threat!"

Rose's eyes widened. This did not sound like her Doctor. This Doctor was harsher, and didn't seem to mess around.

She stepped around, hoping with all her might that The Doctor was one from her future and not her past.

She saw his eyes widen when she revealed herself. Recognition filled them.

She stayed frozen, unsure of what to say.

"You're my Rose," he finally whispered, barely loud enough for Rose to hear. He sounded almost surprised he remembered her name.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned, knowing it was him, but needing affirmation all the same.

"It's been so long. I don't know whether I am the same Doctor you once knew."

Rose started walking towards him, slowly, almost afraid she would spook him away.

Finally she reached him.

She raised her hand and gently touched his cheek. He tilted his head, almost like a cat yearning for her touch.

She felt her heart swell with warmth for this man. "How long has it been for you?"

"A thousand years give or take. You missed old tweed and bow ties. I don't think you would have liked him very much anyway."

Rose lowered her hand as she slowly digested the news. He had doubled the number of years he had lived since she had last seen him. How did he even remember her, when she was ancient history to him?

"How do you even remember me? I mean, it's been a millennium since you last saw me. I must have long since withered and died in your timeline. You still remember my name though."

"Of course, Rose Tyler. You made me better. I will never forget that," he informed her, his blue eyes locking with her own.

"Do I…do I ever find my way back to you…in the correct time I mean?" she asked.

He nodded. "You do."

She had to ask her next question, even though she knew she shouldn't "And do we…are we…happy? Did we get our forever?"

She saw a brief flash of pain fill The Doctor's eyes before he hid it behind an impenetrable mask once more "Yes, you…we get our forever. Remember Rose, I am always me. Please always see me."

She nodded, reaching to hug him. She pulled him into her embrace and he somewhat awkwardly returned the hug. "I always see you Doctor – always."

They stayed together, clinging to each other, for several minutes before The Doctor broke the silence. "You know, I didn't think this regeneration was a hugging person, but with you, I don't mind."

Rose laughed and finally broke the embrace.

"Are you traveling with anyone right now?" she asked him.

"Yes, a girl named Clara-a school teacher. I think you would like her. She sets my head straight about things. She's home now, but I am due to pick her up again."

Rose nodded and then they chatted about their memories together for the next 10 minutes, until her cannon pinged a one minute warning. It was all too soon in Rose's opinion.

"That's my signal," she told him somewhat regretfully. "Hold onto Clara Doctor. You need to travel with people. You need a hand to hold and someone to share the wonder of the universe with. Don't forget that, you hear?"

He nodded "Take care Rose. You'll find me, the right me in the right time soon. I can tell."

As the cannon pulled her away, the last glimpse she got of Woman Wept was The Doctor's icy blue eyes meeting hers.


End file.
